


The Carnival

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Breen drags Kristin to the latest carnival to cheer her up after Kahu moves away and quickly regrets his decision.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam Breen & Kristin Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Carnival

Kristin wrinkles her nose in disgust, awkwardly patting Breen on the back as he vomited into the bushes again. Behind them, the carnival carried on, children running around in face paint and families enjoying some rare time together.

“Maybe eating all that candy floss before getting on the cup and saucer ride wasn’t such a good idea after all?” Kristin suggests, once Breen seems done, and she offers him a bottle of water from her bag which he accepts gratefully.

“I thought that ride was kid-friendly! How was I supposed to know it would go so fast?” He whines after sipping and spitting a few times to clear his mouth out.

“Well, now you know. Anyway, it’s my turn to choose something, right?”

“Right.”

Despite the hiccup, Kristin had to say she’s been enjoying the day so far. Breen had been adamant that she was shutting herself away since Kahu moved, and demanded that she join him and Roxie – who ended up having to visit her parents unexpectedly – on a trip to this year’s carnival so she could stop being so miserable.

“So, I’m thinking we try that next.” She points to the pirate ship ride, that’s currently in motion and swinging back and forth while the people sat in the gondola scream with fear. It’s with some glee that she spots Breen’s face go an even paler shade than before.

“Whatever you say?” He squeaks, evidently not wanting to admit his reluctance.

Kristin laughs. “Just joking. Let’s go fishing for some ducks. I'll win you a teddy bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who lost all their notes for fic week babeyyyyyy. Hence why I've missed a day and this one is late. Whoops!


End file.
